


Strawberry Fluff

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared gives Jensen some sugar and severely limits his lunch menu!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a present for Alex AKA sublimesarcasm, I told him about the basic idea and he _really_ wanted to read it, so I was nice and wrote it in about an hour!  
> 

Jensen had just walked into his trailer, his eyes hadn't even adjusted to the change in light when his taste buds were assaulted by the sickly-sweet paste on Jared's finger. He grabbed Jared's hand, pulling the pink coated finger out of his mouth. "Dude, what the hell is that?" He growled as he wiped the sugary mess from his lips.

Jared stood grinning at him, a large open jar in his hand. "Isn't it great?" He asked, ignoring the look on Jensen's face, "You know the stuff you use to make Rice Krispies squares? Well this is it, I saw it in the store yesterday and bought it to make some, I haven't had any in years. So I got it home, tried a bit and ended up just eating the jar on it's own. Man, it rocks, reminds me of when I was a kid--" 

_Typical Jared, never does know how to shut his mouth_. Jensen thought as he overrode Jared. "You know I'm on a diet, man, you have any idea how much sugar is in that crap? Now I'm gonna have to skip lunch." Jensen was further insulted by the smirk that played along the Jared's lips. "I don't know about that, I wanted you to suck my cock during lunch and I hear come is very low-fat." 

Jensen froze at the lust darkening his lover's voice. His stomach clenched tight and his cock became instantly hard. He slid his fingers into Jared's hair and kissed him deeply, tongue forcing between sugar-coated lips. He kissed hard and fast, nipping with teeth and drawing Jared's breath as his own. 

Too soon there was the knock on the door telling them it was time to start shooting. A few deep breaths and thoughts about baseball later, and they emerged from Jensen's trailer ready to be Sam and Dean again. 

After a hard morning filming both Jared and Jensen returned to the nearest trailer. Jared flopped down on the sofa while Jensen went to the fridge to grab a couple of beers. Granted, they weren't supposed to drink onset, but after two hours of fighting they needed to relax a little. Jensen moved to sit next to Jared, but he shifted to block Jensen. "What? You're gonna drink my beer and take up all of my couch with your freakishly long limbs?" He asked, amusement curling his lips. "No, just we had a deal, you get to suck my cock, then you can sit down." 

Jensen was once again left breathless. He took a mouthful of beer before setting the bottle on the table and fell to his knees between Jared's legs. He slid his hands up the loose jeans that belonged to Sam, feeling the heat through them that belonged to Jared. He moved his trembling hands to unbutton the denim and gasped as Jared's erection was freed. He felt the heat radiating from the skin as he drew a thumb over the weeping tip, hearing Jared suck air through gritted teeth. Jensen slid the thumb into his mouth, savouring the salt taste that was nothing but _Jared._

Jared watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Jensen licked his thumb clean. Voice gravel-deep with lust he whispered, "It's not you thumb you're supposed to be su-- _holyfuckJensenjustlikethat_." His voice broke as he felt warm lips sliding over his straining erection. His eyes slid shut as he felt the soft velvety swipe of Jensen's tongue up and down his shaft. He slid a hand down his body, his muscles feeling too liquid to lift it, and brought his palm to rest on Jensen's hollowed cheek, fingers resting on the freckled skin of his left ear. 

Jensen slid his lips entirely off Jared's cock, taking a moment to lock eyes with him before lowering his mouth to suck hard at the sensitive crown while his hand stroked and twisted tightly. He felt Jared's hips canting and sucked even harder, never once breaking eye contact, knowing that Jared got off on it. Still staring through long lashes he started swallowing Jared's cock, taking his lover deep into his mouth, not stopping until his nose was nuzzling the soft, downy hair against Jared's skin. He felt Jared start to tense, feeling him twitch and throb and pulled back to he could taste the come as it flowed in pulses over his tongue. 

Jared was still flushed and breathing hard as Jensen sat beside him, drinking his beer and smiling. "Baby, I need to feed you junk more often!" He managed finally and was given a kiss as a reply, tasting beer and his own come on Jensen's tongue. 


End file.
